Pirates of the Caribbean II: The begin of New Generations
by thedoraemons7
Summary: The New Generations will begin their new journey. With the help of 'veteran' Jack Sparrow. They will become a part of pirate's history. Let's follow Jack Sparrow, Goda Takeshi, Nobita Nobi, Minamoto Shizuka, Honekawa Suneo and The Doraemons, and it will start from episode 1, right here. Read it.
1. Chapter 1

Year of 1752

A little young girl named Minamoto Shizuka are staying on the Royal Navy Ship of Franco Juárez. They will go to San Juan, Puerto Rico soon. Her father is a Governor who have served for King Ferdinand VI of Spain.

Minamoto Shizuka: Dear father, we updated the harbor San Juan raced father?

The Governor: We'll go soon, daughter.

Then, she sees something...

A boy is adrift in the sea... and a burning fleet.

José Miguel Ardonso: Mr. Governor, I saw a fleet is burning. May be this fleet could be carrying gunpowder, and looks like it is in the British.

The Governor: Too bad for the British.

But they see something strange... A flag emerge from the water.

The Governor: I don't think that fleet... is in the British. That fleet is our, our Spanish fleet.

José Miguel Ardonso: It... can't... be...

The Governor: Pick the boy up for me.

And then, he gets put down kind. Shizuka come to him, and ask him:

Minamoto Shizuka: What's your name?

The boy: My name's... Nobita Nobi.

Minamoto Shizuka: I'm Minamoto Shizuka. Here, I will help you.

Little girl holding the necklaces of him and wears on her neck. But then, she sees something else...

The pirates ship... named _The Giant_, or they called _The Second Black Pearl_. That ship has destroyed the Spanish fleet, and now, it's still moving, to find where's Nobita. But they don't know this.

7 years later...

February, 1759

San Juan, Puerto Rico

A Lieutenant Colonel will appeared in San Juan at 2 minutes later. His name? Honekawa Suneo, son of famous General about hunting pirates. Shizuka's father, a Governor, has died one year ago, and now she's living with her sister in the Governor's house. Nobita is working in the blacksmith with his boss name Fernando.

2 minutes later...

"Welcome Lieutenant Colonel Honekawa Suneo to San Juan. From now on, he will be here, to serve territorial cells destined for the King of our temporal. And now, begin."

The soldiers walking slowly, then raised the gun up into the sky, welcoming him Commander in San Juan.

Meanwhile...

A canoe is preparing to dock. It is sinking slowly. In the canoe, a fat pirate man with 8 men also arriving here. Who's are they?

It's Goda Takeshi, a fat pirate man; The Doraemons, those loyal generals of the British King George II (but lost); and Goda's master, Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow: Once again. We will dock port, but ... looks like there's more of who they are.

Doraemon (smiled): Shut up, Jack.

Goda Takeshi: Come on, don't say that to my master.

Dora-the-Kid: I asked you to study, how much the new Jack is your master?

Jack Sparrow: **One late then sank under the sea**.

Then, both 9 men arrive safety to the port San Juan. In the port, they meet the charge port.

The charge port: Please give me 1 siling and talk your name, both of you.

Goda Takeshi: How about 50 siling and you can guess our name (look like the old time)?

Then they give 50 siling, with the help of The Doraemons (because they're rich).

The charge port: Well, welcome to the Port San Juan, Mr. Smith (Jack Sparrow), Mr. Fernandez (Goda Takeshi), Mr. José (El Matadora), Mr. Garcia (Dora-rinho), Mr. Feliciano (Dora-med III), Mr. Juan (Doraemon), Mr. Rodríguez (Dora-nichov), Mr. Mata (Dora-the-Kid) and Mr. Gómez (Wang Dora).

Jack Sparrow: This is twice. The first time I has been called by the name Mr. Smith is when I were stayed in the Port Royal.

Dora-nichov: Do you always speak too much like that?

Jack Sparrow: Well,... no.

Dora-the-Kid: Yes, yes, and always yes.

Jack Sparrow: No.

Dora-the-Kid: YES!

Jack Sparrow and Goda Takeshi: NNNNNOOOOO!

Doraemon: OK, just shut up.

Meanwhile, in the fort San Felipe del Morro...

Honekawa Suneo: Hello, Miss Minamoto. I heard you are the daughter of Mr. Governor of San Juan, right?

Minamoto Shizuka: Yes. What do you want?

Honekawa Suneo: As a Commander, I would choose her marriage, a lady, and was the daughter of the deceased Governor 'Castillo'. (Castillo was his nick name)

Minamoto Shizuka: Well, thank you. But I need to... wowwow...

Shizuka seems imbalanced on the roof of the fortress, and then.

Minamoto Shizuka: I was tangled in a skirt. I've just removed ... out ... come on ... Oh my heavens.

Then she falls to under the water... but meanwhile...

Jack Sparrow: This Armada is very special, right Goda?

Goda Takeshi: Of course. I'd love on praying that Armada.

Then, two Spanish Royal Marines, named Francisco and Fernadiño (similar like Mullroy and Murtogg) find out them: The Doraemons, Goda Takeshi and Jack Sparrow. When they saw them are doing something in the Armada, they shout:

"Holding right here, or I will shoot you."

But Jack answer: "You have only 2, when we have 9. It's very... unbalanced."

Fernadiño says: "Wait, he's right. We have only 2, when they have 9."

Dora-the-Kid smiles: "Just stay here, you two. I... have some stories to tell you."

Francisco then answer: "OK. I choose this way."

But before Kid tells the story, something happened.

"**POW!**"

Then, their eye looking at the sea. Minamoto has falled down under the water, and a big light running around very strong waters, probably derived from the necklaces she had worn since 6 years ago. Jack and Goda smile (because they don't know she wore the derived):

"Hey, a girl has falled down under the water. Someones must grab her up."

But Francisco and Fernadiño fell scared about that. They say: "Hey, you need to help her, Mr... what ever."

Goda shouts to them: "Want to save her by d! Then to us!" and jumps to the sea, grabbing her up.

Unfortunately, Honekawa Suneo is arriving. And then, after Goda rescued Minamoto Shizuka, Suneo recognizes them:

"They're **PIRATES** and the **REDCOATS**! Grab them."

Then, the Spanish chases them. They has been chased for a while... until they found the blacksmith.

Dora-med III: Goda, Jack, brothers! We can hide here!

Then they hide inside the blacksmith. But then, Nobita arrives back to the blacksmith. With 9 men in the blacksmith, they can be found any moment. Unfortunately, Nobita has found them.

Nobita Nobi: Who's that?

Jack Sparrow: It's... me. I'm behind you, blacksmith boy.

Nobita Nobi (turned out behind): Wait! You're...

Goda Takeshi: Don't know? I'm Goda Takeshi, and this is my master Jack Sparrow!

Nobita Nobi then screamed very big: "**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! PIRATES!**"

Doraemon: No no no no no...

But it's too late. The Spanish troops go inside the house a found them.

Dora-the-Kid: **Curse you, blacksmith boy!**

But before they been jailed, Minamoto Shizuka talks to the troops (she woke up after 3 minutes under the sea):

"Who's help me? I need to meet them."

Goda screams: "I, Madam!"

Jack Sparrow: "Did you always scream like that?"

And...

Minamoto Shizuka: Wait! You can't arrest them. They were help me.

Honekawa Suneo: I understand, Miss Minamoto, but they are the pirates, and the British redcoats.

And they are still detained. Wang Dora sees the sky:

Wang Dora: Damn it. Tonight, San Juan will be attacked by the pirates...

Jack Sparrow: Pirates. What pirates?

Wang Dora: May be... they're...

What will happened with them next? Read chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

At night...

In Fort San Felipe del Morro...

Dora-rinho: Hey Jack, what did you think about this?

Jack Sparrow: I thought you has slept.

Dora-med III: He will never sleep until he feel tired.

Doraemon: Yeah.

Dora-the-Kid: May be. Now let's find the way to get out this dungeon.

When they still inside the jail, they have seen something outside...

The ship _The Giant_ is moving... and they began to attack the Fort...

"**BBBBBOOOOMMM! BBBBBOOOOMMMM! BBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!**"

Doraemon: I knew that cannon sound! It's the sound of the ship they always called...

El Matadora: The ship named _The Giant_, or called that is the Second _Black Pearl_.

Goda Takeshi: You knew that, this was my ship, right master?

Jack Sparrow: May be... not anymore. You need to see again, student.

Goda Takeshi: Hey, that's my ship! Come back here!

At the moment...

A captain is running to Suneo's place.

Joaquín Camposo: Sir, sir! The Fort is under attack!

Honekawa Suneo: WHAT?

Then, they run to the roof of the fortress. The troops are firing back against the pirate ship. But it has yet to offer many positive signals.

Meanwhile...

The girl served: Miss Shizuka, you must get out here. I think they are going to find you. If your father still alived, you could be protected.

Minamoto Shizuka: I know, sister. GO!

Then, she hides inside the closet. After 3 minutes, two men arrived here. They're Ruslan and Bogdan, those Russian-born Siberian pirates (similar like Pintel and Ragetti). Ruslan is fat when Bogdan is thin.

Ruslan: Hey, I saw someone is hiding in the closet.

Bogdan: Where? Tell me.

And then...

Bogdan: Well, what do we have here? A puppy girl inside the closet. Grab her, Ruslan!

Shizuka decides to pedal into the closet to pursue these criminals. Then, she runs away, but because of the rush, she accidentally runs into the port. With the necklace she is wearing, the pirates had an eye on her.

The Captain: Wait, I recognized that thing she wears. GRAB HER, BOYS! HAHAHAHA!

Inside the Fort...

Nobita Nobi: Mr. Fernando, the pirates are attacking!

Mr. Fernando: Take the sword and fight back against them, Nobita!

Nobita Nobi: But I do not know fencing.

Mr. Fernando: Just take that sword!

After he hands the sword, Nobita then fled. He very scared the pirates, so he couldn't know about fencing. Usually, he's nice experiencing bad, but today, the luck was smiling at him. The pirates don't know who he is, and he almost die before something hits one of the pirate's face. Then he hides inside the dungeon.

Nobita Nobi: Now I'm fine.

Goda Takeshi: Wowwowwow, look at here, pals. Someone is hiding inside the dungeon.

Nobita Nobi: Wait! You're...

Jack Sparrow and Doraemon: Don't know huh? The blacksmith boy who screamed very high when we were hiding inside.

Nobita Nobi: I have saw the pirates were attacking San Juan. I need your help.

Jack Sparrow: If you help me escape, I will help you go to the ship of _The Giant_.

Nobita Nobi: Well... I agree!

But when he is not caught up with the action of sea bandits broke the door. He escaped back to lepers on a prison wall.

Goda Takeshi: Well, hello my brothers.

The pirates: Wow, Goda Takeshi. Too bad for you, right?

Dora-nichov: Yeah. Help me get out here.

The pirates: Why should I help you?

Goda Takeshi: Hey, don't know who am I huh?

Then, the pirates ingrown neck Goda, and jokes: "We have been cursed by one Mayan picture, so I wanted to reverse the curse. If not, we will die soon."

Jack startled: "Now I understand."

Then these pirates leave the dungeon. Finally, Doraemon calls Nobita:

"Blacksmith boy, help me outed here."

but Nobita has slept.

Goda Takeshi and Dora-the-Kid: Damn it.

At the port...

Minamoto runs very quick until she goes to the vessel of _The Giant_ ship, but she doesn't know about this.

Minamoto Shizuka: Well, I'm fine. Now... Where am I?

The captain of the ship arrives to her, and said with a loud voice, as drunk: "Welcome aboard _The Giant_, dear! Or I should say this is the Second _Black Pearl_, right? **HAHAHAHA!**"

Shizuka startled: "Who... are... you?"

The captain answer: You don't know, right? I'm Dunkan Markensson, captain of _The Giant_, lady. What's your name?"

She very scares, but when they looked at the necklaces, she answers: "My name is Minamoto Nobi, captain. And you are Swedish, right."

He answers: "I'm Swedish, right."

Then he talks to her:

Dunkan Markensson: You're Miss Nobi, right?

Minamoto Shizuka: Yes. I'm Miss Nobi.

Dunkan Markensson: Very good. Did you know my master of hunting treasures?

Minamoto Shizuka: Who?

Dunkan Markensson: My master is Hector Barbossa, and this is his test about hunting treasure. You're the best treasure I ever had, miss Nobi.

Minamoto Shizuka: What did you mean about...?

Then, the ship shaken. Then place the Rod has order shake shake, the ship also rocked.

Dunkan Markensson: **Don't do that!**

Minamoto Shizuka: Wait, I think...

Dunkan Markensson: Give me your necklaces, miss Nobi.

And he snapped the neck of Shizuka. Then he said: "brother, today we will celebrate victory. We will get rid of the curse of death out of date tomorrow! HAHAHA!" Then Minamoto says:

"You have my necklaces, so please stop shooting the people in San Juan, OK?

Dunkan answer: "Stop firing, boys! Hector Barbossa can't wait us anymore. Let's go!"

Then, they leave here.

Next morning...

Nobita wakes up, and he sees The Doraemons, Goda Takeshi and Jack Sparrow still in the jail. Nobita asks them:

"Where's Shizuka? Did she OK?"

Wang Dora: "She still fine, Nobita."

Jack Sparrow: "Wand Dora have responded to me. Now, I have to tell you something."

Nobita Nobi fells heat conductor: "What condition?"

Jack Sparrow and Goda Takeshi answer:

"If you help me escape, I will help you go to the ship of _The Giant_. (I have said that yesterday, right?). But first, bring to me a stick of wood."

Then Nobita found a stick of wood. Once there, Nobita holding up and asks: "What are you thinking?"

Jack smiles: "Just wait!" Dora-nichov has reconized his way.

Few minutes later, they broke the prison gate. And then, they go out, try to find something else before leave San Juan. Honekawa also fells worry about Minamoto, so he tries to do everything, by using vessels to find her.

At the port...

"We're ready for the ship of Amerigo, sir!" - An Officer named Francisco Bollini talks to Suneo.

"Good! Let's rescue her!" - He says.

But, before they leaving, someone jumped into the ship...

Jack Sparrow and Goda Takeshi: We seize! Now she will do we drive!

Honekawa Suneo: You mad, prisoners! You had 10, but we had 45 men in the ship.

Nobita Nobi: They knew that ship, Suneo! Let's them go with you!

Francisco Bollini: To arm! Make ready!

Dora-med III and El Matadora: Shit! I hate them!

Jack Sparrow (shouts): Look! I will jump to the sea! **UUUUHHHHH!**

Doraemon: Where? I want to jump too. **UUUUHHHHH!**

Honekawa Suneo: They're crazy, Bollini.

But few minutes later...

Goda Takeshi and Jack Sparrow: Hello, Lieutenant!

Luís Velázquéz (Spanish officer): They have tricked us!

Dora-rinho: Goodbye, Spaniards. This Armada will be mine!

Honekawa Suneo: Get back here! - Then he jumps...

But they had gone. Now, they will began to find where's Minamoto Shizuka. What happen with Suneo? Did both of them still survive? Read chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

After escaped from the Spanish, they continue driving the Armada named Huaquito Florente. But something strange...

Doraemon and Nobita Nobi: Hey! Who is that?

Goda Takeshi: Hang on! That is...

It's Honekawa Suneo. He jumped into the Armada before they left the port, so The Doraemons, Nobita, Goda and Jack Sparrow very suprise.

Dora-med III: Honekawa Suneo! What are you doing here?

Honekawa Suneo (tired): I... has jumped... into the... Armada... Now... you're under... arrested...

Jack Sparrow: Might be you need to count, Lieutenant Colonel.

Honekawa Suneo: Damn...!

Goda Takeshi: All right then, let's go!

They travel to the island of Tortuga, when they will met a old friend of Jack Sparrow: Joshamee Gibbs.

Meanwhile...

Minamoto is eating in the ship _The Giant_ (or _Second Black Pearl_). Dunkan as also dealing pretty well with her. Then she asks him:

Minamoto Shizuka: So, you wanted something from the past?

Dunkan Markensson: Exactly, Miss Nobi!

Minamoto Shizuka: Well, I don't think the necklaces can...

Dunkan Markensson: You would know we had been cursed, Miss Nobi. The curse... did hurt us, and now we'll try to reverse the curse. If not, we can dead.

Minamoto Shizuka: I understand. But why did you leave to catch people who had family named Nobi?

Dunkan Markensson: It is also the thing that my master had ever undergone, dear. At the old time, my master Hector Barbossa tried to capture a boy named William Turner, but failed, because Jack Sparrow. And strangely, he couldn't capture Will after that time.

Minamoto Shizuka: So ... your master has failed?

Dunkan Markensson: **OF COURSE!** Now I will change the history. I will get back the honour for my master.

Minamoto Shizuka: OK I understood. But I don't think you have been cursed, Mr. Dunkan.

Dunkan Markensson: Did you think so? Let we go outside, and can understand why we... have... been... CURSED!

Then he takes Minamoto's hand, and together they go out. It's evening, and the sky were very dark, Dunkan explained why his pirates has been cursed. Both of them (except Shizuka) changed under the dark. Their bodies gradually turned into the jug skeleton under the Moon, like that which Barbossa has ever spent.

Minamoto Shizuka (afraid): You... have... bbbbbeeeeennnnn... ccccuuuurrrrssssseeeeedddddd ...

Dunkan Markensson: So that's why, if we want to break the curse, we need your necklaces... and yo..uurr... bbbllloooddd! HAHAHAHAHA!

Minamoto Shizuka then fainted on board. After Shizuka fainted, Dunkan screams big:

"**BOYS! LET'S HEAD TO THE ISLAND OF SAINT VILLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

On the island of Tortuga...

Dora-the-Kid: Who's Joshamee Gibbs, Jack?

Goda Takeshi: Didn't know? Gibbs was Jack's best allies!

Dora-med III: Wow, that... suprised!

Jack Sparrow: I know, huh! Where's Nobita?

Honekawa Suneo: I think he's still going... slowly (and smiles).

Doraemon: He's too slow than I thought.

10 minutes later...

Nobita Nobi: I'm sorry. I'm late.

Dora-the-Kid: You are too LATE than I thought, Nobita.

Nobita Nobi: Yeah I am late, OK?

And then...

Jack Sparrow: Do you reconize that girl, Jaian?

Goda Takeshi: I don't know, master.

Jack Sparrow: It's Giselle, Jaian. Watch and learn.

Then Jack arrives to Giselle. But before he says something, Giselle gave Jack a slap:

"SPLASH!"

After that...

Jack Sparrow: I don't think I'll have to get that.

Goda Takeshi: Let me try.

Now he's looking at Scarlett, and he calls:

"Scarlett! Comes here!"

But Scarlett also gives Goda a slap: "SPLASH!"

El Matadora then smiles: "It is true that the two master game! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Dora-the-Kid (Breeze-teeth smiles) says to them: "Too bad for both two, HEHE!"

But then, they see a man who has slept in the chair.

It's... Joshamee Gibbs...

Jack Sparrow: Hey! It's Joshamee!

Honekawa Suneo: That is Joshamee Gibbs!

Goda Takeshi: Of course!

Then, Goda carries a water basin, and threw up the water in him, Gibbs slept. Gibbs startled...

Joshamee Gibbs: Wowwowwow! Who's that?

Jack Sparrow: It's me, Gibbs. Don't recognize me?

Joshamee Gibbs: AAHHH! JACK SPARROW! And who are they?

Jack Sparrow: My friends, Gibbs.

Goda Takeshi: I'm his student.

Joshamee Gibbs: I've not heard about the fat boy. You're his master?

Jack Sparrow: Might be.

Dora-nichov: Come on, pals. We can't stay here anylonger.

Joshamee Gibbs: So, first of all I would find some pirate hands have.

And Gibbs goes away. They still wait Joshamee...

50 minutes later...

Joshamee Gibbs: I'm done. This is the pirate I found was, Jack, Goda, and friends.

Jack Sparrow and The Doraemons: If so then ... ON BOARD!

Then they go to the stolen ship...

Meanwhile, in the ship of _The Giant_...

Dunkan Markensson: Well, ANCHORING, BOYS!

Ruslan: Anchoring, Bogdan!

Bogdan: I'm going in!

Ruslan: Where's the girl? Did she wake up?

Bogdan: I didn't know.

Dunkan Markensson: Welcome to the island of St. Ville, boys! HAHAHAHAHA!

The pirates smile very high. But right at the moment, Minamoto wakes up. And not for long, Dunkan takes her arm, and let her go inside the island, with the necklaces.

Dunkan Markensson: You didn't know about your necklaces, Miss Nobi. It is the last puzzle piece of painting.

Minamoto Shizuka: WHAT?

They takes her to the place where the final pieces are attached to the deadly Mayan picture.

Dunkan Markensson: Now we'll need her blood. Do not need much, and she would be freed, boys!

Minamoto Shizuka: What do you doing to my hand?

Dunkan Markensson: Just wait...

And then, he cuts her hand. Her blood has the pieces in the end. And now he will put the pieces into the painting.

Dunkan Markensson: Let's wait. 1... 2... 3333333!

Few minutes later...

Ruslan: I don't think it's effective.

Dunkan Markensson: Wait! I don't think it's effective...

Minamoto Shizuka: I have tricked both of you guys. My family name is Shizuka, not Nobi.

Dunkan Markensson: HOW DARE YOU...!

He has found that is the trick. Now they are searching for Nobita intensive. What will happen with Shizuka later? How about Jack Sparrow, Goda Takeshi, Honekawa Suneo, The Doraemons, and specially is Nobita Nobi? Chapter 4 are waiting you.


	4. Chapter 4

After he discoveres that he has been tricked, he very mad. Then he talks to the pirates:

"BOYS! We had been tricked by her. We will have to find another way!"

Bogdan feels disappointed: "Oh man! What do we do now?"

Then one of the pirates shouted: "You make me like this, Captain!"

Sea bandits holding off the gun up, and targeted Dunkan. But Dunkan says: "You stupid! She's the problem, not me! Want to freedom? Well we shall kill her now!"

And he turns his eyes to Shizuka: "Well Miss Shizuka! You've tricked us, so follow me to the ship. We will handle her!"

She's very afraid because she has tricked the pirates. May be they'll kill her. But they did get the final pieces to start searching for Nobita.

In Tortuga...

"Presented to Takeshi Goda, pirate captain will replace Jack Sparrow in the future, this is the best pirate I found." - Gibbs says. - "And they are Robin, a little guy can be both heavy artillery; Willis, a talent cobbler guy (but much trivia); Johnson, a pirates wise internship; and Hernánletá, She is stubborn, pirates sister of Anamaria;... and more (wow, it's too many).

Dora-rinho and El Matadora small talk to each charter and friends: "Did he always talk much like that?"

Wang Dora turned to laugh: "True."

Honekawa then strangely annoyed: "Long yell too! Hurry up go, Gibbs."

But Dora-the-Kid is quick to pat his shoulder: "Calm down, Lieutenant."

Gibbs recently finished reading then suddenly, Jack and Goda jumped ship-column, and say:

To the departure! We'll not wait anyone!

And they go away out the island of Tortuga. But a British Navy vessel has watched them all, specially The Doraemons:

"My Lord, we found The Doraemons is staying on the pirate ship."

The Lord talks to them:

"Don't be impatient! The Doraemons would soon respond to us only, start by taking advantage of criminals to catch Jack Sparrow, avenge Lord Cutler Beckett."

And the ship has gone later.

The pirate ship (actually is the Spanish Armada named Huaquito Florente) are moving away. They continued to find out where's Hector Barbossa's student, Dunkan Markensson.

Meanwhile...

Dunkan Markensson: So tell me Miss Shizuka, why did you trick us? Was that you love that boy?"

Minamoto Shizuka: You nash! I didn't feel love him.

Dunkan Markensson: Why you used his family name, huh?

Minamoto Shizuka: Because you are hunting him!

Dunkan Markensson: You did I take pleasure, Shizuka. You will pay the price for sin deceived us, because here, who tricked me ... will ... deadddddddddd.

Sea bandits chanting: "Kill her off, Captain!"

But when he not kill Shizuka then ...

"**Unknown ship which is coming! TO ARM, BOYS!**"

Dunkan very frustrating, says: "I will kill you later!"

Goda Takeshi's pirate ship accidentally encounters Dunkan's pirate ship. They'll prepare to battle against either.

Doraemon: **A PIRATE SHIP IS COMING! PREPARE TO ARMED!**

Goda Takeshi: Hey! That's may ship!

Honekawa Suneo and Nobita Nobi: Your ship?

Goda Takeshi: Well... might be.

Dora-the-Kid and El Matadora: Prepare the artilleries, boys!

Jack Sparrow: Prepare... to alive or die.

Dora-nichov: What're you talking about?

Jack Sparrow: I hope Will Turner was here.

Then, 2 ship face against each charter. They prepare to battle.

Dunkan Markensson: **ARTILLERIES! AIM! FIRE!**

Jack Sparrow and Goda Takeshi: **AIM! FIRE!**

And the battle begin. Two sides clashed and intense stress. And then, both troops on the way into each other's vessels, sword fighting frenzy.

Nobita Nobi: Run away! We can death if we still fight against them.

Joshamee Gibbs: If you want to ran away, you can jumped to the sea.

Nobita Nobi: I don't want to jump into the sea.

Honekawa Suneo: You has said that, Nobita, so... take the sword and fight back against them, Nobita!

The battle took place quite stressed that no one realized were Nobita where until ...

Dunkan Markensson: Oh my goodness Nobita were here! **GRAB HIM!**

Jack Sparrow: I don't think Nobita has been captured, but... RUN AWAY!

Dora-med III: Did you mad, Jack?

Jack Sparrow: HEY! I'm not mad!

Dora-rinho: What did you mean about... run... away... Oh my heaven!

Dunkan has still refused to the deck.

"**BBBBBOOOOOMMMMMM!**"

Jack Sparrow: That's why I run away.

And then, the ship begin to sink. They don't think they will die like this. So both of them jumped to _The Giant_ ship.

Wang Dora: Hey! Where is Nobita?

El Matadora: You right! NOBITA, WHERE ARE YOU?

Dunkan Markensson: He's here, on my hand.

Goda Takeshi: What?

Dunkan Markensson: He's mine for now. Destroy the enemy ship, BOYS! HAHAHAHAHA!

Joshamee Gibbs: It is true that the best student of Hector Barbossa.

Dunkan Markensson: Well, you know about my master. Thank you!

Then they destroy the ship...

"**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**"

But after that, Shizuka moves out. She sees Nobita, Suneo, Goda, The Doraemons, Jack, Gibbs and their pirates have been captured by Dunkan.

Minamoto Shizuka: What happen with them? Dunkan, what are you doing?

Dunkan Markensson: Look at here, pirates and lady! IT'S NOBITA NOBI, the boy we had hunted for 7 years! Let's celebrate!

Minamoto Shizuka: Leave them go, Dunkan!

Dunkan Markensson: Shut up, Minamoto. Goda, bring to me the necklaces.

Then, a cat arrived. It's Goda the Cat, named after Goda Takeshi.

Goda Takeshi: You had chosen his name was Goda?

Dunkan Markensson: Yes, to remind our _OLD CAPTAIN_, right? HAHAHAHAHA!

And then,...

Dunkan Markensson: I'd love to say that is the best cat I ever had. Now, preparing to push them into the sea. HAHAHA!

Goda Takeshi: Don't remember I was escaped without gun, huh?

Dunkan Markensson: That's why you are the best student of Jack Sparrow. Pushing them down to sea those redcoats, Jack, Goda and Minamoto, the others... take them to the jail. Nobita will be mine.

And the pirates does like he says. They put The Doraemons, Jack Sparrow, Goda Takeshi, Minamoto Shizuka down under the sea, and they keep others into the jail, and Dunkan keeps Nobita. Then, they leave.

All the rest are falling into the sea. All ashore ... a deserted island.

Now, they are going to the deserted island. What happen with them? Will they can rescue Nobita and the others? Chapter 5 will wait you.


	5. Chapter 5

On a deserted island...

Jack Sparrow: Let's have some fun on this island, pals!

Dora-nichov: **FUN?!**

Goda Takeshi: Take some fun, master!

Then, on the deserted island, they play so many game, do a lot of stuff for fun on the deserted island, no people. Most especially, Goda was playing happily with the Minamoto.

Doraemon and Honekawa Suneo: It's too late now. Go to sleep, and tomorrow we will call the help.

Dora-rinho: I miss Kingdom of Great Britain so much.

One day later...

Both them wake up very soon when the sunrise are not up to the top. But Goda feels strange...

His pirate hat.

Goda Takeshi: Where's my pirate hat?

Jack Sparrow and Dora-med III: We think Minamoto is trying... to eats your hat.

Shizuka fall are burning the hats of Jaian as a signal for rescue.

Goda Takeshi: **DDDDOOOONNNNN'TTTTTT**... burn my hat.

Minamoto Shizuka: I need your hat as a signal for rescue.

Goda Takeshi: But I still don't like that. We need something... better.

Dora-the-Kid: What thing you mean is better, huh?

But there's no saying that, Goda made consistently. A while later, Jack suddenly dawned...

Jack Sparrow: I know what is he doing. Do like I said, pals!

The, Jack says to everyone:

Dora-rinho, get some wild wood pile to the island and then put together.

Dora-nichov, find all how to use some mirrors convex bridge for it to feel the light position.

Dora-med and the-Kid, do that it keeps right position the mirror Bay Bridge.

Shizuka, Matadora and Suneo, finding every way caught the attention of the Spanish Royal Navy look to them.

Wang Dora and Doraemon, with Goda, as in any way: start using boat design and change the direction of the Spanish Navy that it arrived.

Goda will take charge of all issues.

And it's worked. A Spanish vessel are arriving have discovered that someones on the deserted island.

Doraemon: We SAVE!

Minamoto Shizuka: The Spanish ship have found us.

Honekawa Suneo: Hello, my Spanish brothers.

Goda Takeshi and Jack Sparrow: Don't forget who helped you.

Wang Dora: But we're British, not Spanish.

Dora-the-Kid: Just forget it.

And then, the Spanish ship, named Amerigo, arrived to their place.

Luís Velázquéz: Quickly! Who late will stay in the island! HURRY!

Then, they go to the vessel. But they have some problem...

Mr. Governor (Shizuka's uncle): Where are you, Lieutenant Suneo? And why the redcoats were stayed here?

Minamoto Shizuka: UNCLE! Why were you stay here?

Mr. Governor: Shizuka?... OH MY! SHIZUKA!

Minamoto Shizuka: Yes, it's me. But why were you stay here?

Mr. Governor: Well, as the ship was preparing to go, then we to took office. In time, we have to expressed ourselves and to the country, so we also call her back. And then after that, we expected to depart.

Minamoto Shizuka: Oh, I understood. But leave them go with us, uncle.

Mr. Governor: How do you say that?

Jack Sparrow and Goda Takeshi: Well, we knew where's the ship named _The Giant_.

Minamoto Shizuka: There, they have said that, uncle.

Honekawa Suneo: It's true, sir! They knew that ship was going on, so we need their information.

Mr. Governor: Lieutenant says so?

Honekawa Suneo: I also lost with them, sir.

Mr. Governor (thinking): Well, good. Let them go with us.

Wang Dora: That's my pals.

And then, Jack uses the compass to find the vessel of his fat student.

Goda Takeshi: Follow that way, Governor.

They follow that way, and then, at night...

Goda Takeshi: The vessel is here! She was injured at the moment, so why not try to take it always goes?

Honekawa Suneo: Here, let me do that. And... hhheeeyyy! Mr. Governor, keep Shizuka stay inside your room. I'll get married her.

Mr. Governor (thinking): You right. GUARDS! Keep my niece in check.

Minamoto Shizuka: Hey, what are you doing?

But there's no saying that they keep Shizuka. Shizuka could not escape because the door is locked. Then, she found the window open, she was inspired.

"AH! I can escape by the window!"

And she fasten the yarn she saw in the room, and then climb down.

Meanwhile...

The Doraemons, Goda Takeshi and Jack Sparrow, as scouts, are doing inside the island of St. Ville. Then, they saw something...

It's Dunkan and his pirates... They are doing something with Nobita.

Dunkan Markensson: At last, we have found Nobita, the lost boy for 7 years. We need to break the curse right now, if not, we could died in 1 year later. WHO WANT TO BREAK THAT CURSE?

And the pirates bar: "**BREAK THE CURSE GO! BREAK THE CURSE GO! BREAK THE CURSE GO!**"

But then, anyone who accidentally destroys the criminals ...

"Not till to break curse you!"

Dunkan very supries: "I thought you have died, Goda."

But Goda answers: "If you want to break that curse, you must defeat them!" and brings to him the telescope.

"DAMN! The Spanish Royal Navy was here!" - He answers in angry.

"So, She was here at the moment, so why not try to take it always goes, Dunkan?" - Goda speaks to him.

After a while, Dunkan smiles: "Thou true is hard to guess than your master, Goda. ALL MEN! **PREPARE TO FIGHT!** _**HAHAHAHAHA!**_"

And then, they bar: "**WE WILL FOLLOW OUR CAPTAIN!**"

And Dunkan also says: "Ruslan, Bogdan, disguised as the girl and deceive them for us."

Then, they gone. Under the moon, they returned to raw as the skeletons alive under the sea. They jumped into the navy ship, and kill 2 guards on the vessel.

Meanwhile...

Near the St. Ville island...

Francisco: I don't think we'll go to this island.

Fernadiño: Me too.

Honekawa Suneo: Shut up. We have a job to do, idiot.

And they saw 2 girls (it's Ruslan and Bogdan disguised). They aim their guns to the girls, but they believe the girls couldn't make any danger for them, so they leave.

Inside the island...

Goda Takeshi: Tell me why you have been cursed, Dunkan.

Dunkan Markensson: You want to know, well, when I began to find a treasure, I has discorvered...

Taking advantage of her being at the Dunkan, Goda managed to cut the wire for Nobita, but also always held a pieces of painting (do it), so also cursed pitches without knowing it. But after he cut the wire, Dunkan turns his head behind, and he found Nobita has gone.

Dunkan Markensson: **DAMN IT GODA TAKESHI! YOU HAVE TRICKED ME!**

Goda Takeshi: Uh oh! JACK SPARROW, I NEED YOU **HHHEEEELLLLPPPPP**!

Jack Sparrow: Goda has been revealed! Rescue him!

The Doraemons and Jack Sparrow go to help him. And then, the battle begin.

In _The Giant_...

Shizuka are trying to go to that ship, and she saw 2 guards are playing and drinking some wine. She tries to direct them. And then,...

"Something under the water! JUMP!" - One of them shouted, and them they jump to the sea.

She has put some golds to direct them. And she takes the key, open the jail and rescue the others. But after go to the deck, they just stand here.

Minamoto Shizuka: You just only stand here! Follow me! Jack, Goda and The Doraemons are facing danger.

But they still stand here...

Minamoto Shizuka: If so then the taste to leave people in death? It should be remembered that they are the brother and sister of you guys. If you don't want to match list is pirates, then I will go ... alone.

Few minutes later...

On _The Giant_...

Joshamee Gibbs: Wait... WAIT, SHIZUKA! I SHALL GO WITH YOU, DON"T YOU?

Hernánletá: Gibbs is right! GO GO GO, BROTHERS!

Minamoto Shizuka: That's our PIRATES! LET'S GO!

On the Navy vessel _Amerigo_...

Luís Velázquéz: Well, those girls isn't our big danger, so we can go inside.

Mr. Governor: Are you sure?

Luís Velázquéz: Yes, I'm sure!

But due to the strong complacent, Ruslan and Bogdan in turn do this. But due to negligence, they cause fights, leaving the umbrella falling. The results were revealed.

A Spanish officer: WWaaa...iiii...ttttt! THEY ARE SKELETON!

Mr. Governor: WHAT?

The pirates were revealed. They are very mad, so they tried to kill both of them, and the battle... begin on the vessel.

So is the constant battles broke out around the island St. Ville. Who benefits? See Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the island...

Dora-the-Kid: DAMN DAMN DAMN! They are too powerful!

Nobita Nobi: How do we get out there? I'm too scared... AHAHAHAHAH!

Both sides still fighting against either. The battle are very stress until...

Goda Takeshi: HAH! Take that, Dunkan!

Dunkan Markensson: WHAT?

Jaian was donated to Dunkan a stab in his body. But he did not die, but instead he hit Goda. But strange thing is that the seat is Moon Goda shine down, so...

Dunkan Markensson: UUUhhhhmmm! What the...?

Goda Takeshi: That's strange...

On the vessel...

The battle also very tense. One officer crawling up to the ringing out of pain, and shake it up:

"BANG BANG BANG BANG ... "

He still tries to shake the bell until the pirate kills him. But Suneo has discovered there are dangers on the ship, so the decision to go to ship again.

"Damn it! Someones on the ship!"

The pirates also found that he's trying to return back, so they use the artillery and fire back... But it's too late. Suneo and his marines returned back to the ship, and begin to fight against the pirates in the ship.

Near the island...

Shizuka, Gibbs and the pirates of Jack and Goda are going back to the island. Both of them prepared their sword (except Shizuka).

Minamoto Shizuka: Oh no! They're DANGER!

Joshamee Gibbs: What's that mean? It's mean **FIGHT BACK**!

And they are going to fight back against Dunkan's pirates.

Meanwhile...

Dunkan Markensson: Now both us have been cursed, and now we are fighting for the honour to survive...

Goda Takeshi: Really? My master also said that story for me.

Dunkan Markensson: Now we must find a way to break that CURSE!

Goda Takeshi: Just try it.

On the vessel...

"BLAM!"

The guards and the pirates are fighting on the ship. Mr. Governor too afraids about the pirates, so he runs to inside the room. Honekawa Suneo still fights back against them, and he also waits Goda, Jack and others...

"Have they already succeed?"

Inside the island...

Nobita Nobi trying to learn about fencing, but he's too scared. And then, Joshamee Gibbs comes to him...

Joshamee Gibbs: In old time memory, Will Turner also dare fencing with Barbossa's pirate. For example than we now how cowardly boy?

Nobita Nobi: But...

Joshamee Gibbs: Let's fencing against them, Nobita. Don't become a coward, boy!

Meanwhile...

Dunkan Markensson: Give me that puzzle and I will break the curse for both.

Goda Takeshi: Really? Few years ago you had riots against me.

Dunkan Markensson: That's the old time, idiot!

Jack Sparrow: Can you see a puzzle, both two?

Dunkan Markensson and Goda Takeshi (stop for a while): WHAT?

At Nobita's place...

Minamoto Shizuka: Don't be stress, Nobita, try it!

Dora-the-Kid: Just QUICK, Nobita!

And then, Nobita...

Nobita Nobi: May be you right! Bring to me a knife.

Meanwhile...

Dunkan Markensson: You can't defeat me and I can't defeat you now, Goda... Takeshi. So I will try to kill another, like a way to replace you.

Goda Takeshi: I also prepare to kill anothers, like you.

Dunkan Markensson: Shut up!

On the vessel...

Honekawa Suneo: What heppen with Jack, Goda and others? I feel worry about this.

Francisco: What did he talking about?

Under the vessel, Ruslan and Bogdan are climbing to the vessel. But Ruslan still called Bogdan is the foolish. Bogdan doesn't like these words, so he also called Ruslan is the idiot.

Inside the island...

The battle between both sides still tense. But then, Dunkan... aim the gun to Shizuka.

Dunkan Markensson: Like my master old time, Goda. Look the girl, she will die under my hand.

Doraemon: NO!

But then the gun exploded. But Goda who started the Dunkan. Then Dunkan asks him:

"Why did you shoot me? Or you failed?

But then...

Jack Sparrow: I think you should see Nobita is doing.

Dunkan Markensson: What?

Nobita Nobi: Look your body, Dunkan.

And Nobita inserted the last blood-filled puzzle piece in the picture of death. Then... Dunkan is blooding, and he says:

"Well done. You're better... than I thought."

And he falled.

Dora-nichov: He's died, and the curse... has been broken by Nobita. Well done, blacksmith boy.

Nobita Nobi: Thanks.

On the vessel...

Honekawa Suneo: Damn it! Did they fail?

But then, something strange is happen. The pirates has returned back to normal body under the moon.

Ruslan: Wait... The curse has been already broken! HAHA!

Bogdan: We're save!... Oh uh!

Honekawa Suneo: Wait... The curse... **THE CURSE HAS BEEN BROKEN!**

And the marines celebrate their victory. After that, the Governor goes out, and also celebrate with them, too.

Inside the island...

Dora-med III and Joshamee Gibbs: Well done, Nobita.

Goda Takeshi: Well, let's go!

But before The Doraemons go, a bird flies to them. In the bird's foot has a letter,...

Doraemon: Hey, the bird give to us a letter.

El Matadora: Let's me see.

And they see the letter form a man.

* * *

"_Hello The Doraemons! You may remember we don't, those red coats? We are here, waiting for news from you. We are waiting you bring good news for us. Therefore, ye, each treasure you find, will bring up the wealth for Britain. We wish you can spy, scan each of the competition, capturing the master game, Jack Sparrow-Takeshi Goda quickly; the criminals drove Spain tonnes sugar; and destroy the competition. The British we will be proud of the boy, The Doraemons. Hope he has accepted the invitation."_

_**Signed**_

_**Lord Jeffery Tavington**_

* * *

After watching the letter, they recognized that is the letter from Lord Jeffery. But they try to keep secret about that, so they follow the others to San Juan.

Few days later

San Juan

"The charges of helping the British, as the pirates, conspiracies, it sentenced both Mr. trivia to be executed by hanging measures..."

Nobita Nobi: We shouldn't hanging them! They was helped us!

Mr. Governor José Shizuka: Just hanging them.

Minamoto Shizuka: You can't do that, uncle.

José Shizuka: That's the rules, my niece.

But then, she sees Francisco and Fernadiño are facing some problem with some bird, so she directs her uncle...

"Look! Something standing here!"

"What!" - The Governor asks Shizuka - "Where? Where?"

And The Doraemons appeared, make all the troops feel suprise.

Dora-the-Kid: Here! Jack and Goda!"

They throw the knife, and the wire has been cut down. Both 2 run very qiuck, but then, the troops, led by Honekawa Suneo, has surrounded them.

Honekawa Suneo: What are you doing, both of you?

Nobita Nobi: You had forgotten their vocation, Suneo.

Honekawa Suneo: Shut up, Nobita.

But then, they have gone...

Jack Sparrow: Hey, I'm here, Suneo!

Honekawa Suneo: Wow!

José Shizuka: Get them!

But after all the happen they had faced, Suneo talks...

Honekawa Suneo: may be we should forgive them. They are smart than I thought, so I think the pirate life also is the good choice... for them.

Minamoto Shizuka: They're escaped.

And then, she turns the eyes into Nobita

Minamot Shizuka: Well, you're very brave, Nobita.

Nobita Nobi: Thanks.

In _The Giant_...

"Welcome, Goda Takeshi become the new captain of the ship!" - Joshamee Gibbs speaks to others.

Wang Dora smiles: "Well, congratulation Jaian!"

And then, the ship has gone. Jack Sparrow, Goda Takeshi, The Doraemons and others prepare for their new adventure about a new treasure in the Caribbean.

Meanwhile, in St. Ville island...

The cat named Goda saw something appear in his boss's place.

"Well, let's wake up, Dunkan! You need to alive, and follow your master Hector Barbossa." - and then...

Who's she?

She's Charlene Doofenshmirtz, daughter of Calypso. The British, the Spanish, and the European kings are hunting her, so she needs the pirates to rescue the last fairies out from the fairy's massacre, was launched by the British.

Charlene Doofenshmirtz: Well, just you wait, The Doraemons.

THE END


End file.
